


A quickie while the parents are away

by Zephyr_F8



Series: A quickie [2]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheerleaders, Cock Worship, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Upon learning that the shy boy with a crush on her has a dark side unbeknownst to most, Katie decides to join fellow cheerleader Steph to get to know him better. Is he really the innocent virgin he seems? Or did Katie step into a sexual adventure too dangerous for her?
Series: A quickie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061732





	A quickie while the parents are away

**Author's Note:**

> (Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Character introduction:   
> This is a sequel to the script, A quickie between the bookshelves. I strongly recommend you to get familiar with the story of that one before diving into this. This script is also quite lengthy, so feel free to split it up into part A and B if you wish.  
> There are two girls in this story. We've met Steph earlier in the series, but she was unnamed back then. She gave the protagonist a blowjob in exchange for him helping her out with advanced calculus. It was a risky situation in the library, and his size and sexual deviance stunned her, so she came back for more this time. She’s the sluttier one out of the pair, and is more skilled at sex. She doesn’t have any mean cheerleader attitude towards the protagonist. She just doesn’t understand how he is socially distant. She uses him mostly for pleasure, but wants to extend their friendship further as well.  
> Katie is the girl mentioned at the end of the previous script. She is close friends with fellow cheerleader, Steph. It is heavily implied the protagonist has a massive crush on Katie. She found him cute when they first met, but the relationship stalled due to no further advances by him. Katie is aroused by his dark side told by Steph, and wanted him for a sexual adventure at first. But the underlying romance quickly took over pure animalistic lust. It is arguable that Katie and him has more of a romantic connection, and they make love instead of fuck. Performers should allocate their role accordingly. 
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Doorbell: https://freesound.org/people/kwahmah_02/sounds/275072/  
> Door-opening: https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/431117/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

(Doorbell)

  
(Door-opening)

S: Look who's finally here.  
  
S: How's the traffic?  
  
S: Yeah, evening rush hour sucks the most.  
  
S: I don't understand why you drive a manual, isn't that really tiring in traffic jams?  
  
(Short pause)

S: (bewildered) More road connection? Whatever that means.  
  
S: (giggling) Do you put the shifter up your ass as well so you get more *road connection*?

S: Alright, I'm sorry. Come on in, my parents are out of state on a business trip so I thought we could hang out together.

(Door opening)

S: So, have you been busy with anything lately? I heard your physics team got shafted in the national challenge.

(short pause)

S: Oh shit, I didn’t realise it went that bad.

S: I wouldn’t say it’s embarrassing. You don’t look as smart as the winners, that’s all.

S: (sassy tone) Plus, no one really cares about your activity anyways. (chuckles)

S: No, of course I didn’t invite you over to trash talk you. I wanted to celebrate with you. You know, after you helped me pass advanced calculus?

S: Yeah, I dropped a few marks on differential equations. I passed though, which is all I care about.  
  
S: You’ve been a great help, really. So, I thought we could hang out and get to know each other a bit better.

S: Yeah, I’m not sure why we weren’t the closest of friends. I don’t mean it like I have something against you.

S: It’s just I don’t see you a lot at parties. And even when you do show up, you just sort of hang back and leave before ten o’clock, and I could never find you when the proper fun starts.

S: I mean, I’m not saying that being shy is a bad thing. But you’re just a reserved person and I feel you could open up your feelings for me.

S: Oh, you’re so sweet. 

S: I just want you to know that you could let your guard down around me. You always seem so tensed up for some reason.   
  
S: Anyways, you wanna grab a drink?

S: Come’on, we’re all adults here. All grown up and responsible. 

S: To be fair, you did make a scene at Mark’s birthday party. Don’t tell me you developed a phobia for alcohol afterwards.

S: Okay, just one beer. I promise you won’t get drunk. (chuckles)

S: What movie do you want to watch? Your pick.  
  
S: Back to the future, huh? I knew you’d love some sci-fi classics.

S: At least you don’t watch it for the scene where he bangs his mom. (chuckles)  
  
S: Here, have a drink. Join me on the couch.   
  
(short pause)  
  
S: (confused tone) Shit, where did I leave it?

S: Oh, no, don’t worry, it’s just I couldn’t find my phone. Have you seen it anywhere?  
  
S: It’s in a mint green case.

S: I think I’ve left it upstairs. Could you go get it for me? It’s the door on the right. Should be on the nightstand. 

S: Thanks, you’re such a sweetheart.

(short pause as listener walks up to Steph’s room)

(Door opening)  
  
K: (flirty) Oh, there you are. I was wondering how long would it take for you to find me.  
  
K: No, please don’t leave. Don’t freak out, okay?

K: Yeah, of course she knows I’m here. It’s her house, dumbass.   
  
K: No, listen to me. Steph told me you have a bit of crush on me, and to be honest I noticed as well. We didn’t want to scare you off, so she lied saying it’s just going to be you and her. 

K: Yeah, and I just hid around in the bedroom until you ease up a bit. It seems really stupid now, I’m not sure why I agreed to it.

K: Jeez, you look like we were scheming to drug you and sell your kidneys. 

K: It’s just you don’t spend a lot of time with people, you know, in my social group. And we didn’t want you to feel nervous or anything before you arrive. I swear that’s literally it.  
  
K: Yeah, I’m still in my cheerleading uniform because she drove me here after practice. We have pretty similar sizes, but she’s just a stuck-up bitch who doesn’t want me in any of her *fancy* clothes.

(Door opening)  
  
S: (suggestively) I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.

S: Yeah, I forgot to tell you. I came home after practice, and brought your favourite cheerleader over. (giggles)

K: God, he’s blushing so hard. It’s okay. I’m flattered, really.

S: He's so adorable. He has no idea what to say.

S: Here, I brought your beer upstairs. Drink some more. It’ll make you relax.

K: You wanna join me here on the bed? You look like you could faint over anytime.

S: Alright, so just shuffle over a bit… Yeah, it’s barely big enough for the three of us, but at least the pillows are comfy. 

S: Anyway, you know for the past few weeks, (seductively) I’ve always been daydreaming about the last time we were in the library…

S: Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ve told her all about it. You can calm down now.

S: So, you know how I made a proposal in the end? How I’ll put in a good word for you with the girls?

S: (extremely suggestive) Well, today’s your birthday and Christmas in one, I guess.

K: (soft and slow) You know, when she told me about how she blew you in the library, right behind everyone’s back, I didn’t believe her.

K: I thought she was making it up. That didn’t sound like anything you would do. You were always so nice and reserved. You don’t even swear!  
  
K: Remember when we used to have History together, and you’d be too shy to look me in the eye when we work as a pair? That’s how I see you, so cute and adorable.

K: But Steph told me such a detailed story, it was impossible to be fake.

K: She told me how your cock felt in her mouth, how it twitches and pulses. 

K: She told me about how you came for what seemed like ages, and the cum just kept on slipping down her throat.

K: You know what my favourite part is? When you almost got caught, and you just pushed her head even further down and kept going.  
  
K: (moans) Fuck, that makes me wet even now. 

K: Yeah, I rubbed myself off imagining you two going at it. I just *had* to do it.

K: It was just nothing like you. I guess that’s why I find it hot.

K: I never know you had such a wild side.

K: You know what really surprises me though? Steph told me you were still a virgin.

K: Didn’t you have a girlfriend for quite a while? What’s her name, Natalie?  
  
K: Oh shit. Yeah, religious parents, I should’ve seen that one coming.

K: Anyway, when she told me how you would choose *me* out of all the girls in the school, I was over the moon.

K: It was just too good to pass. I suspected you had a thing for me, but you were always so distant and never made it clear.

K: And the thought of me, becoming your first. It turns me on so much.

K: To be the first one to introduce you to so many new sensations… I’ll make sure you’ll never forget tonight.

S: Hey, hey! Slow down there, I’m in the room as well, alright? Don’t I get a finder’s fee or something for introducing you two to each other?

K: (chuckles) Oh Steph. Don’t worry, you can always join the fun.  
  
K: Just let me work him up a bit first.

(kissing, making out noises throughout the next bit.)  
  
K: There, slide that tongue inside my mouth. Don’t be afraid. 

K: Come closer. Whisper in my ear. Tell me *all* the dirty and depraved things you want to do to me.

K: That’s right. *Oh my.* You’d never say *that* to me in class, would you?  
  
K: Turn over, let Steph have her turn now. Let me feel your cock from the back.

(Steph starts making kissing noises)  
  
K: (soft moans) Mmm, I suppose she wasn’t lying about your size. It feels so nice in my hands, I can’t wait to have it inside me. 

S: Stand up just for a second. Let me take off your clothes.

S: Here, let me get you out of these jeans and T-shirt…

S: (excited) You see that huge bulge in his boxers? Come on, Katie, do the honours and take it off!

K: Fuck, it’s even more delicious and inviting than I imagined.

K: Sit on the side of the bed, while I get on my knees for you.

(licking and slurping noises)

K: Steph told me you like it when the tongue circles around the tip. Like this?

S: God, look at his face. He must be in heaven right now.

(Blowjob noises intensifies)

S: Fuck, I need to get some as well. 

S: Move to the other side, Katie. Let’s take care of him together.

K: You can take the top… (slurps)... And I’ll do the bottom. 

(Loud licking and moaning)

S: You must feel like a real winner now… (slurps)... Two of the hottest girls in the school taking care of you… (slurps)...   
  
S: Caressing your cock with their tongues… (slurps)... racing to see who can make you cum first.

K: I want him this time. You had your turn already. 

S: Fine, you selfish slut.

S: No, don’t worry. You can cum now. You don’t have a one-nut limit. We have the whole night to spend together.

S: Let me just sit on the bed next to you. And make out with you while your dream girl sucks you off… (kisses and moans)  
  
S: You ready to cum? Here, let me help you with that.

(Suprised moan and choking from Katie)

S: You like it when I hold her head down for you? That’s it, use her throat as a cum rag. 

(Desperate moaning and gagging, followed by coughing)

K: Oh god, (gasping for air), that was intense… But it was so worth it.  
  
K: You didn’t exaggerate at all. It feels just as amazing as I imagined. 

S: Her mouth was no match for mine, wasn’t it?  
  
S: Don’t be shy, say it!

S: You are so polite, aren’t you? Can’t even pick a favourite between us.

S: Oh, no, you don’t get a break, stud. The fun barely even started!  
  
S: Here, let me offer you some motivation.

S: I’ll just sit on your lap, and take off my top, like this.

S: (chuckles) I can feel you breathing quicker already. It’s a fantastic sight, isn’t it?

S: Put a finger in the cleavage. Feel somethibg warm? Yeah, kiss my breasts, show me how much you adore them.   
  
(soft moans)

S: Of course you can undo my bra. You don’t have to ask.

S: You need to be more assertive, babe. You see something you like, just take it. We’re here to have fun!

S: (slaps) (surprised) Oh! Getting kinky, aren’t we?

S: (turns to Katie) See, I told you. Press the right buttons, (slaps and moans) and he’s a completely different animal. 

S: You want my perky little ass, don’t you? (giggles) I can tell as soon as you walked through the door.

S: Squeeze them and spank them all you want, I love it.

S: Yeah, I got the skirt a few years back. It got a bit small for me, but it highlights my ass quite nicely.

S: Here, you can have a better feel this way.

K: (turned on) God, you’re torturing him by grinding like that.

S: Good thing you’re getting hard again this quick. You ready for the big event? Losing your v-card?

S: Yeah, I figured you wanted Katie. She’s someone special to you, right?

S: Just be gentle at first. You might break her. (chuckles)

K: (rather seductively) How would you like me tonight, handsome?

K: Ooh, the classic.   
  
K: I’ll lie on my back so you can get on top of me.   
  
K: What’s the matter, performance anxiety?

K: Oh babe, you don’t have to be nervous at all. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. 

K: Lie down on top of me first. You don’t have to penetrate right away.

K: Kiss me and feel my tongue.  
  
(kissing and making out)

K: Close your eyes, babe. I want you to think about how much you’ve wanted this. How much you’ve wanted *me*.

K: Tell me, what’s the first time you had dirty thoughts about me?

K: (chuckles) Yeah, I remember that skirt. It was pushing boundaries on the short side, wasn’t it?

K: Whenever you’re ready, babe. I’m soaking wet already.

K: Would you like me to get rid of the uniform?

K: No? Fine, guess you always wanted to fuck a cheerleader properly, huh?

K: Yeah, pull my panties down. They’re soaked. 

(making out intensifies)

K: Don’t look too much. Just guide it in by feeling.

K: (gasps and moans) OK, stop for a bit. Hold my hands for the next part.

K: Now, just bring your body forward naturally, and….

(interrupted by loud moan as he inserts)

K: Ah! Mmph! Ok, you’re inside me now!

S: (cheerfully) Hey! We did it! High five dude, you’re not a virgin anymore!

K: Now, slowly back out until it’s just the tip left, then thrust yourself forward again.

K: There you go, nice and easy.

K: Do it at your pace, your call.

(loud moans and grunts)

S: God, you fuck her in such a sensual way.

K: Push my top up. I’m not wearing a bra.

K: It’s much better than you imagined?

K: Yeah, I’m proud of them.   
  
K: Look at how they bounce and jiggle as you move forward.

K: Tell me how much you’re enjoying this right now, babe.  
  
K: You wouldn’t even dare think about it, would you? Fucking the hottest girl of your dreams? Right in her cheerleading uniform?

K: Yeah, faster. I’m getting close.

(moans intensifies)

K: (screams in ecstasy as she orgasms)Mmmph!

K: (aggressively) Did I tell you to slow down?!

K: Yeah, keep fucking me harder till you cum.

K: Finish inside me. It’s okay, I’m on the pill.

(loud moan as he orgasms)

K: (chuckles) I can’t believe we finally did it…. It’s so fucking wonderful…

S: No need to clean up in a hurry, babe. There’s one more girl here who hasn’t gotten her orgasm yet.

(moans)

S: Yeah, suck on those nipples. They’re so sensitive but I love it.

S: (yells in surprise as he throws her onto the bed) Argh! Take me from behind. I want you so much.  
  
S: Yes, I’ll get on all fours and try not to crush Katie.

S: (screams in surprise) Mmmph! Grab a handful of my hair as you fuck me doggystyle.  
  
(loud moans and grunts)

S: I don’t care that there’s still juices on your cock. Yours and Katie’s. Just fuck it right inside me.

K: (soft moans) It’s so hot watching you pound her from here. 

K: (raises voice) Come on, faster now! Give it to her!

S: Argh! Pull on my hair, that’s right. You’ve got a thing for slutty blondes, don’t you?

S: You like what you see?

S: Two cheerleaders stacked on top of each other in bed… (moans)  
  
S: One wearing nothing but a tiny skirt as you fuck her from behind… (moans)

S: Another in her cheerleading uniform, your cum dripping out of her sore pussy… (moans)  
  
S: I told you this would be fun. It's so much better than your wildest wet dream.

S: (Intense moan) Fuck, I’m cumming!

(Orgasms loudly, destroys microphone in process)

S: (whimpers) I feel so weak… (collapses on top of Katie)

K: Shit, get off me. I can’t hold the weight of that fat bitch.

K: (to guy) You look exhausted. Lie down on the bed between us. You should get some rest.

K: Yeah, babe. It’s been a long time since anyone made me cum that hard.

K: You can relax now. You did a good job, babe. It was much better than my first time.

S: (panting heavily) We should shower together… And clean up.

S: We’re not sleeping tonight, you get it?   
  
S: We’re gonna fucking *drain* you.

S: (chuckles) I don’t wanna to get out of bed tomorrow anyways.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
